edfandomcom-20200215-history
Honor Thy Ed
"Honor Thy Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 2 and the 41st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds investigate the Old Abandoned House as part of a bet that Eddy makes with Kevin. However they soon get trapped inside and so they now must find a way to get out. Plot The newest scheme the Eds have cooked up is a little Mexican restaurant where the kids can get their fill of tacos. As is par for the course for the Eds, the tacos are made with horrid ingredients: the shells are paper plates, the lettuce is composed of weeds, and the cheese is simply grated orange crayon. The big draw is really the sauce, however, which Eddy guarantees as the hottest sauce ever. Double D is amazed that Ed could eat their ingredients despite not being actual food and takes a bite of crayon. He immediately begins to gag on it and demands something to wash it down, gulping down a hefty amount of Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce. Eddy is shocked by this, and is even more amazed when Ed eats a taco with the sauce and suffers no ill effects. Eddy takes a taste, sure that his brother was lying about the effectiveness of the sauce, but he stops when he sees Edd's face turning red and Ed's face burned to a crisp from the spiciness of the sauce. Soon the torture sets in for him, and Eddy veritably explodes from the heat. The Eds run for a sprinkler and clamp their mouths on it to wash the taste out of their mouths. As soon as it's gone, they hear a loud scream and go to investigate. It seems that Jimmy saw a figure in the window of an old abandoned house. While the other kids taunt him with stories of the evil that lurks within, Eddy for once acts as the voice of reason, calling it nothing other than an old house. This gives Kevin an idea, and he dares Eddy to go in, with a jawbreaker as his reward if he does so. Without further ado, Eddy pushes his friends inside, and they discover the house is a dump. Eddy gets an idea, and the Eds begin to fake being tortured by ghosts. This bamboozle works and the kids express sympathy and fear for the Eds until Ed steps too far into the light, revealing that he's strangling himself. The other kids leave, although the Eds don't notice. A short time later, though, Eddy decides that the kids have had enough, and it's time that they leave. When he reaches for the doorknob, however, he spots a spider sitting on top of it and flicks the spider off, along the way knocking the doorknob loose and effectively trapping the Eds inside. Eddy gets the bright idea to use his finger to toy with the lock and gets his finger trapped inside of it, and when his friends try to pull him free, they fall over and slide into the basement. Strangely enough, this basement has all kinds of trick mirrors. Ed and Eddy have a good time playing with them, but Edd is distracted when he sees a book tossed away at random. He picks it up and sees another one farther up on a spiral staircase and he continues to follow it upwards as all kinds of books are lying discarded on the stairs. Ed, meanwhile, is having fun playing with the mirrors when he suddenly sees a dumbwaiter with a box of Chunky Puffs inside of it. Without a further thought, he dives in after it, and the dumbwaiter takes off. Eddy looks around confused a few seconds later, unsure as to where his friends could have gone. He doesn't have much time to contemplate this, however, as the rug he's standing on starts moving, pulling him towards a staircase. Eddy screams for help as the staircase tries to eat him. Upstairs, Edd has found a gigantic library and taken to walking around it and gaping at the stacks and stacks of human knowledge. His gaze is soon drawn to a book on a shelf sitting askance, however, and he grabs a ladder to set it right. As soon as it's set upright again, he begins to descend the ladder while dreaming of a career surrounded by books, and so doesn't notice that a trapdoor has opened beneath him and he's descending down a ladder much longer than the one on which he went up. Eddy, meanwhile, is caught at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, he sees a piggy bank sitting at the top of the stairs. He uses his arms to pull him up even though the stairs won't let him go, and he grabs onto the bank, tripping a lever that makes the stairs release him. Eddy goes flying and slams into a wall before sliding down into a barrel. The barrel then goes on the move and ends up next to a trashcan that Edd, who is still climbing down, falls into. Edd and Eddy greet each other confusedly, but their attention is drawn to Ed, who has been waiting for them. Suddenly, the model train on which their containers are perched starts moving. It heads through a gigantic roller coaster decorated with hearts and neon and statue of the Eds. Eventually, though, they exit into a room, and the train stops next to a platform on which three girls are standing. It seems that the Kanker sisters planned the whole thing, and they're now going to marry the Eds. Lee takes out a bible and joins them in marriage, complete with rings: Ed's is the tab from a soda can, Edd's is a bolt, and Eddy's is the door lock that he got caught on his finger on the way in. With the wedding complete, the Kankers have their husbands pull them around the cul-de-sac in a wagon. The other kids come out to watch, including Jimmy, who throws rice to celebrate. Of course, the Kankers take this the wrong way, and sling some flowers at Jimmy, which he mistakes for a bouquet. Despite this spate of anger and misunderstanding, things are overall great in the cul-de-sac, as the Kankers have the Eds pull them into the sunset. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Grass, paper plates and crayons for cheese a taco does not make, Eddy!" ---- *'Edd': about the yellow crayon he's holding "Banana. Yellow is for banana. You are a banana!" ---- *'Eddy': "That's the first time I've seen anyone guzzle my brother's Armenian secret hot sauce." Edd: refreshed "It certainly rid me of that horrible non-toxic waxy aftertaste." Ed: [eating a paper taco with hot sauce on it] "My mom says not to pick my bellybutton." ---- *'Edd': Jimmy scream off-screen in the background "Oh dear, a shriek of terror!" Ed: "Dad's home!" ---- *'Ed': "This looks like the house from 'I Was A Cotton Swab in Madame Tongue Itch's Earwax Museum - the mini series." Eddy: with a ghostly voice "Double D! Let me poke your brain!" laughs evilly. Edd passes out. Ed: "You scared Double D, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "I am the cotton swab! Release the wax, ear person!" Edd: "You're scaring me more than usual, Ed." Eddy up to Ed "Please pull Eddy loose so we can leave!" ---- *'Eddy': pulled away by the carpet "Where's the room going? Where am I going?" gets his legs sucked into the staircase. "HELP! THE STAIRCASE IS EATING ME!" ---- *'Jonny': "It's the house of the mad logger who cuts down trees and hacks them into coffee tables!" ---- *'Eddy': top hat so it doesn't cover his eyes "Where'd this come from?" Edd: "My clothes! They're gone! I'm naked!" Ed: saluting "Barnacle." Eds go through a tackily-decorated room filled with hearts. Edd: "It's a nightmare, I tell you." Eddy: "Is it Valentine's Day?" Ed: "Gross!" ---- *'Ed': a slumped model of himself watching TV "Who's that good-looking guy?" Eddy: sourly "Get some glasses, Ed." ---- *'The Kanker Sisters': "Here come the brides!" whistles. Eddy: "Kankers? Brides?!" ducks into his can. Edd: "The Kankers tricked us! It's a wedding, Eddy!" ducks into his can. Ed: "But I can't dance, Eddy!" ---- *'Kevin': the wedding wagon go by with its "JUST MARYD" sticker "Check it out! It's the dorkbusters! I'd hate to see their kids!" ---- *'Ed': laughing "Big butt, so what?" Trivia *'Goofs': **When the Eds enter the house, the door is blown down due to Ed's allergic reaction to dandelions. Later on, the door is back up and locked. It's possible that Eddy closed it when he and Ed were pranking the kids. **Eddy gets pulled into the stairs by the creepy rug. The rug was not there when he and his friends originally went down the stairs. **When Eddy falls into the barrel and slides to the left, you can see Edd's can, but Ed's can isn't there; however, in the next scene, Ed is there. **When the Eds are in the barrels, there is nothing painted on the barrel; later there are paintings on the barrels. Given that the Eds somehow ended up naked, however, it's possible they somehow also switched barrels. **When the Eds and the Kankers were inside the house, the barrels were painted, but when they were outside after the wedding, they were not painted. *One of Kevin's lines is "Check it out! It's the dorkbusters!" "Dorkbusters" is a reference to the 1984 film Ghostbusters. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *The Old Abandoned House reappears in the PS2, Xbox, GameCube and PC versions of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures in the 5th scam. **The final cutscene from Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures is similar to the end of this episode - the Eds being forced to marry the Kankers. **Also, one of the Jawbreakers in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures is 'Crayon Taco' flavored. **The music from this episode is heard in "Nightmare on Ed Street" in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *'Running Gag': Eddy getting annoyed by the keyhole stuck to his finger. *It's revealed in this episode that Ed is allergic to dandelions. *Although this episode aired before "Hand Me Down Ed," there is a boomerang very similar to the one in that episode lying on the old house's front lawn. *Lee apparently envisions Eddy as an upper-class man (tuxedo), Marie sees Edd as a strongman (big, muscular chest) and May wants Ed to be a sailor since that was painted on the barrels when the Eds passed out of a dark tunnel and into the heart/chore/love part of the ride. *The Kankers and the Eds were actually seen married in a deleted scene from "Take This Ed and Shove It," which was planned as the very last episode of the series. *Ed claims he can't dance in this episode. However, in "Key to My Ed," he was able to dance with Eddy when Rolf played the accordion. *Ed saying "Dandelions!" the first time was muted on the Netflix version of this episode. *When Ed knocks open the music box, it starts to play "The Mexican Hat Dance." This chime has been heard several times throughout the series. *Inside the house, Ed says "This house looks like the house from I Was A Cotton Swab In Madame Tongue-Itch's Earwax Museum: The Mini-Series!" Madame Tongue-Itch may be a reference to Madame Tussauds, a popular group of wax museums. Gallery Untitled 22.jpg|''This'' is a taco? Snapshot 1 (12-16-2014 5-40 PM).png|Ed likes the taste of crayons! Untitled 23.jpg|"This blue crayon must be a blueberry pie." Sause.jpg|Eddy holding his brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce. Snapshot 1 (12-17-2014 7-01 PM).png Untitled 24.jpg|Chug-a-lug, chug-a-lug. Untitled 25.jpg|"My mom says not to pick my bellybutton." Snapshot 2 (12-16-2014 5-42 PM).png|One way to make sure it's spicy is to try it yourself. Exploding Double D.jpg|"Steamblow Edd" after chugging down the hot sauce. Burned Ed.jpg|"Hi, Eddy!" Fuse-lit Eddy.jpg|Eddy ready to blow! Explosion.jpg|WARNING: May cause blazing hellfire inferno of impending doom. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h47m57s201.png|The Old Abandoned House. Eddy wikia.png|Kevin plus sucker equals cash for Eddy. EEnE26.jpg|Oh no! Somebody's choking Ed! Brother.jpg|"Someone help my idiot brother!" Ed choking himself.png|On second thought, forget her idiot brother. Inside the Abandoned House.jpg|The Eds after they enter the abandoned house. A room.jpg|The board as it's about to hit the music box. Basement.jpg|The laundry room of the abandoned house. Mirrors Room.jpg|The Eds find a hall of mirrors. Tumblr ksjq91yPvL1qa5jijo1 500.png|The Eds going through a bunch of hearts on the roller coaster ride. Here come the brides.png|"Here come the brides!" *whistle*.png|The Kankers reveal themselves to the Eds. Flowers for your bride?.png|Dandelions: the perfect wedding bouquet. I duly wed!.png|May "doody" wedding "Mr. May". Supper.png|"Wait'll you see what I cooked you for supper!" Edd's ring.png|"Breathtaking!" Man, they're good.png|"Man, they're good!" Husbands and wives.png|Uh, Marie... everything all right on your end? Just Maryd.png|"Woohoo! We flashed us some Eds!" Hit.jpg|Jimmy hit by the flower bouquet. Snapshot 3 (12-17-2014 7-07 PM).png Snapshot 4 (12-17-2014 7-08 PM).png Snapshot 2 (12-17-2014 7-06 PM).png Video See Also *The Old Abandoned House *Taco Ed's Mexican Cuisine *Haunted House Dare *Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce Category:Episodes Category:Season 2